militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
314th Operations Group
The 314th Operations Group (316 OG) is the flying component of the Air Education and Training Command 314th Airlift Wing, stationed at Little Rock Air Force Base, Arkansas. Overview The 314th Operations Group is a united team of diverse professionals providing the best training, airpower support and functional expertise for the 314th Airlift Wing mission through personal commitment to excellence. The group provides C-130 and C-21 initial and tactical aircrew training in all crew positions for all of the Department of Defense and allied students from 31 nations. Units The 314th Operations Group is composed of three flying squadrons, one support flight and one training squadron. * The 62nd Airlift Squadron flies training missions in the C-130H Hercules * The 48th Airlift Squadron flies the C-130J * The 45th Airlift Squadron, a tenant unit at Keesler Air Force Base, Mississippi., teaches pilots in how to fly the C-21A Learjet * The 314th Maintenance Operations Flight provides numerous support functions that keep these missions going. * The 714th Training Squadron provided administrative support for all students and training support for the 314th Airlift Wing's mission History : See the 314th Airlift Wing for additional history and lineage World War II The 314th Troop Carrier Group arrived in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations in May 1943, taking part with Twelfth Air Force units in two airborne operations. It flew two major night missions in July 1943 during the Sicily invasion. dropping paratroops of 82nd Airborne Division near Gela on 9 July and reinforcements to the area on the 11th. Later in the year, the group transported paratroops and supplies to Salerno, 14 and 15 September, during the invasion of Italy. 314th squadrons flew additional missions in the Mediterranean before it transferred in February 1944 to England for further training. From England, it took part with the Ninth Air Force in the Normandy invasion, flying numerous supply and reinforcement missions in the ensuing period. The 314th dropped paratroops over Holland in Sep and carried munitions and supplies to the same area. After moving to France in late February 1945, it participated in the airborne crossings of the Rhine River near Wesel on 24 March The group then brought supplies and equipment to combat units and airlifted wounded US and Allied personnel to rear-area hospitals. After termination of hostilities, it evacuated prisoners of war from German camps and flew regular personnel and freight service. Cold War Transferring without personnel or equipment (WOPE) to US in February 1946, and in Sep, again WOPE, to the Canal Zone, the 314th operated air terminals under Caribbean Air Command. It moved back to the US in October 1948 for further training. The group served in Japan during the Korean War, participating in two major airborne operations, at Sunchon in October 1950 and at Munsan-ni in March 1951. It later transported supplies to Korea and evacuated prisoners of war. In 1954, it again transferred, without personnel or equipment to the US where it participated in a continuous stream of tactical exercises and inspections until October 1957. Modern era The group flew worldwide airlift and provided all C-130 aircrew training to U.S. and allied aircrews, September 1978 – June 1980 and from December 1991 to present. Lineage * Established as 314th Transport Group on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 2 March 1942 : Redesignated: 314th Troop Carrier Group on 4 July 1942 : Redesignated: 314th Troop Carrier Group, Heavy, on 26 July 1948 : Redesignated: 314th Troop Carrier Group, Medium, on 19 November 1948 : Inactivated on 8 October 1957 * Redesignated 314th Tactical Airlift Group on 24 August 1978 : Activated on 15 September 1978 : Inactivated on 15 June 1980 * Redesignated 314th Operations Group, and activated, on 1 December 1991. Assignments * 50th Transport Wing, 2 March 1942 * 52d Transport Wing, 15 June 1942 * 53d Troop Carrier Wing, 30 August 1942 * 50th Troop Carrier Wing, 3 November 1942 * 52d Troop Carrier Wing, 20 February 1943 * IX Air Force Service Command, 20 May 1945 * 302d Transport Wing, 11 August 1945 * European Air Transport Service (Provisional), 3 September 1945 * United States Air Forces in European Theater, 31 December 1945 * Eighteenth Air Force, 15 February 1946 * Strategic Air Command, 21 March 1946 * Third Air Force, 25 July 1946 * Caribbean Air Command, 9 September 1946 * Panama Air Depot, 10 March 1948 * 5700 Wing, Caribbean Air Command, 26 July 1948 * Ninth Air Force, 21 October 1948 * 314th Troop Carrier Wing, 1 November 1948 – 8 October 1957 : Attached to: Far East Air Forces FEAF, 7–9 September 1950 : Attached to: FEAF Combat Cargo Command, 10 September-30 November 1950 : Attached to: 314th Air Division, 1 December 1950 – 25 January 1951 : Attached to: 315th Air Division Cargo, 25 January 1951-c. 1 November 1952 : Attached to: 483d Troop Carrier Wing, 1 January 1953 – 15 November 1954 * 314th Tactical Airlift Wing, 15 September 1978 – 15 June 1980 * 314th Airlift Wing, 1 December 1991–present Components * 16th Airlift Squadron: 1 December 1991 – 1 October 1993 * 20th Troop Carrier Squadron: 17 June 1948 – 20 October 1949 * 30th Transport Squadron: 2 March – 14 June 1942 * 31st Transport Squadron: 2 March – 16 June 1942 * 32d Transport (later, 32d Troop Carrier; 32d Tactical Airlift) Squadron (S2): 2 March 1942 – 18 September 1945; 1 November 1978 – 30 June 1979 * 34th Combat Airlift Training Squadron (later, Combat Aerial Delivery School; USAF Combat Aerial Delivery School): 1 December 1991–present * 48th Airlift Squadron: 1 December 2003–present * 50th Troop Carrier (later, 50th Tactical Airlift; 50th Airlift) Squadron (2R): 15 June 1942 – 27 May 1946; 17 October 1949 – 8 October 1957; 1 November 1978 – 15 June 1980; 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1997 * 53d Airlift Squadron: 1 October 1993–present * 61st Troop Carrier (later, 61st Tactical Airlift; 61st Airlift) Squadron (Q9): attached, 26 October 1942, assigned 15 March 1942-c. December 1945 (detached October–December 1945); assigned 17 October 1949 – 8 October 1957 (detached 1 October 1951-c. 1 November 1954); assigned 1 November 1978 – 15 June 1980; 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1997 * 62d Troop Carrier (later, 62d Tactical Airlift, 62d Airlift) Squadron (E5): 15 March 1943-c. October 1946; 6 December 1945 – 15 February 1946; 17 October 1949 – 8 October 1957; 1 December 1991–present * 301st Troop Carrier Squadron: attached 15 February-27 May 1946 * 302d Troop Carrier Squadron: 15 May-7 August 1945; 15 October 1945 – 27 May 1946 * 321st Troop Carrier Squadron: attached 16 October 1945 – 5 December 1945; assigned 6 December 1945 – 27 August 1946; 8 June 1955 – 1 August 1957 * 323d Troop Carrier Squadron: 16 October 1945 – 30 September 1946 * 334th Troop Carrier Squadron: 15 October 1946 – 20 October 1949. Stations * Drew Field, Florida, 1 March 1942 * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 24 June 1942 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 4 November 1942 * Lawson Field, Georgia, 19 February-4 May 1943 * Berguent Airfield, French Morocco, 20 May 1943 * Kairouan Airfield, Tunisia, 26 June 1943 * Castelvetrano Airfield, Sicily, 1 September 1943 – 13 February 1944 * RAF Saltby (AAF-538), England, 20 February 1944 – 28 February 1945 * Poix Airfield (B-44), France, 4 March 1945 * Villacoublay Airfield, France, 15 October 1945 – 15 February 1946 * Bolling Field, DC, 15 February-9 September 1946 * Albrook Field, Canal Zone, 9 September 1946 * Curundu Heights, Canal Zone, 10 March–October 1948 * Smyrna (later, Sewart) AFB, Tennessee, 21 October 1948 * Laurenburg-Maxton Air Field, North Carolina, 19 April 1950 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 5 May-1 September 1950 * Ashiya AB, Japan, 7 September 1950 – 15 November 1954 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 15 November 1954 – 8 October 1957 * Little Rock AFB, Arkansas, 15 September 1978 – 15 June 1980; 1 December 1991–present Aircraft assigned * C-47 Skytrain, 1942–1946 * C-53 Skytrain, 1942–1943 * C-54 Skymaster, 1947–1948 * C-82 Packet, 1949–1950 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1950–1957 * C-130 Hercules, 1978–1980; 1991–present * C-21 Learjet, 1999–present References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force